


Just In Time

by ajisaihime



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajisaihime/pseuds/ajisaihime
Summary: A ZOOL themed collection of short stories ♡Different chapters, different ratings! (Gen/T/M/E)
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Isumi Haruka, Inumaru Touma/Natsume Minami, Isumi Haruka/Natsume Minami, Midou Torao/Natsume Minami
Comments: 32
Kudos: 69





	1. There he goes

**Author's Note:**

> The same heads up as for the 89 collection: I'll mention the rating and significant tags in the notes at the beginning of each story so everyone can be at ease, enjoy the stuff they like and ignore the rest \\(･◡･)/
> 
> The title of this series is derived from "This Song Saved My Life" by Simple Plan!  
> Because y'know.. they saved each other.. /sob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka lets Torao and Minami pat his head - but it's only Touma's bed he sneaks into during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TouHaru  
> Rating: Gen | Tags: Mutual Pining, Sharing A Bed, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling
> 
> Nothing but cliché floof because I'm so, so weak for these two..  
> stan TouHaru please

It's way too early in the morning, Touma can tell as much when he wakes up to the sky outside the window being of a royal blue with a hue of pink tinting the few clouds.  
  


What has pulled him from his slumber was the movement of the mattress and rustling. He turns his head to the other side and is not surprised to find a shock of mint hair and a pair of closed eyes, barely peeking out from the blanket.

"Haru..", Touma utters quietly, "Did you have a nightmare again?"

"No.", comes the muffled reply.

Touma blinks the haziness of sleep away and smiles. They've been on a business trip for six days now, staying over at different hotels and Haruka would occasionally sneak into his room - usually early in the mornings but sometimes during the night - to sleep next to him.  
  


Haruka always brings his own blanket and pillow with him and doesn't say a word coming in, trying not to bother Touma all too much. Haruka never touches him on his own accord and they merely share the space though Touma really wouldn't mind if Haruka would snuggle up to him.

The first time Haruka silently crawled into his bed surprised Touma quite a bit, sure, but Haruka seemed so lost, so _vulnerable_ that Touma let him without questioning him. Haruka confessed that he had a nightmare just once so what it is that makes him give up his pride and do it repeatedly is not quite clear to Touma. Either way, it makes him awfully happy.

Touma yawns and stretches at which Haruka opens his amber eyes, alarmed. His hand reaches out from underneath the blanket and his fingers idly play with the hem of Touma's shirt.

Touma notices and relaxes into the mattress. Haruka is so cute sometimes and Touma is glad he is able read his adoringly twisted actions by now: Haruka doesn't want him to get up. It's a _stay with me_.  
  


"You can come closer if you want.", Touma says and flashes Haruka a smile.

"Why would I want to do that, idiot..", Haruka replies, feisty as always, brows furrowed.

Touma's smile extends into a smirk. "You went as far as sneaking into my bed _again_ so there's no need to be shy now."

Haruka's skin turns a shade darker and he averts his eyes.

"Minami and Torao locked their doors, I had no choice."

A blatant lie. Even if that is true, Haruka could have as well knocked them awake but Touma _knows_ that Haruka only ever chooses him.

Touma has noticed something over time and that is that Haruka lets Minami and Torao pat his head - but not him. Haruka always shys away from his touch and snaps at him if he attempts to praise him physically.  
  


Though when night falls and that fragile boy feels both helpless and safe surrounded by darkness it's Touma's presence he willfully seeks out.  
  


He has asked Minami and Torao if Haruka has ever come to them during the night and both denied but were quite amused and curious about the matter. And Touma was flustered, way too much, though he made them promise to not bother Haruka about it. He didn't want to risk that Haruka stops craving his company and comfort when he obviously needs it.  
  


The thought of this makes Touma imagine that, when their rooms and beds aren't next to each others; what does Haruka do when he's at home? How does he manage, all alone with those dark thoughts of his, no one to turn to? Haruka definitely doesn't want to worry his grandmother, so that's out of the question.

Touma's heart hurts and he sighs.

"Haru, promise me something."

"What?"

"Whenever you feel lonely, come to me. When you're sad, come to me as well. When we're too far apart from each other then give me a call."

Haruka just stares at him wide eyed.

"Don't ever try to shoulder your insecurities on your own. Because I'm here for you from now on and forever.", Touma says, instantly realizes how corny that sounded and quickly adds, "A-And so are Mina and Tora."

Touma sees Haruka blush deeply before he pulls the blanket over his head to hide.  
  


"What the hell.."

Touma's heart jumps at the sight and he proceeds to act on instinct.

"Haru~.", Touma draws out the last vowel reproachfully and rips the cover away in one smooth move.

Haruka yelps and slams his hands in front of his flushed face immediately.

"Come on.", Touma utters softly, "We're having a serious talk here, look at me properly."

"I'm going back to my room.", Haruka says and sits up in a haste.

Touma narrows his eyes and grabs a fistful of Haruka's shirt to yank him back down and straight into his embrace.

"You're going nowhere."

"D-Don't fuck with me, let go, Touma!"  
  


Haruka's voice slips into a higher pitch and he squirms but Touma's arms are tightly locked around him.

"Promise me – and I'll let go."

The depth and gentleness of Touma's voice causes Haruka to still, relaxing his head against Touma's shoulder and his fist to unclench on top of the other's chest. Haruka briefly bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes.  
  


"..I promise."

"Well done."

Haruka can literally hear the smile through his words and feels Touma's arms unwind before he limply rests them on the bed and Haruka twitches. The warmth is gone and he is annoyed with himself that he actually wants it _back_.  
  


This feels good. Being held by Touma feels really good, the body heat radiating through his clothes, the calm and steady rhythm of his chest rising and falling with every breath he takes.

  
  


"You're not leaving?", Touma whispers after a while and Haruka merely shakes his head.  
  


The rather inconsistent beating of Touma's heart he senses on his palm causes Haruka's own to stutter as well and he feels his face heat up.  
  


Touma moves carefully in order not to throw Haruka off of his body and pulls one of the blankets up to cover them both. Tucked in together, Touma slowly puts his arms back around Haruka underneath the cover to hold him tight.

Haruka feels like he is able to act bolder now and snuggles up to Touma in need of more body contact. Touma's Adam's apple bobs from a gulp and Haruka shifts his head to hide his face in the crook of Touma's neck while he smiles widely against his skin.

"Haru.."

"What is it?", Haruka asks and the unusual tenderness of his tone almost knocks Touma out.

"D-.. Don't forget your promise.", Touma says, obviously flustered, and Haruka feels the vibration of him speaking on his lips and the tip of his nose.

He also notices that Touma has cautiously touched his forearm and his fingers now slide up to his wrist where he then gently carresses Haruka's back of the hand.  
  


"Nh.", Haruka replies sloppily and doesn't resist as Touma messily intertwines their fingers.

The secure feeling of being protected and taken care of by Touma makes Haruka drowsy while Touma is close to combustion. He turns his head to rest his cheek against Haruka's head and keeps carressing him until Haruka dozes off in his embrace.

Touma's heart doesn't allow him to calm down, his pulse racing like it does after intense dance practice. He closes his eyes nevertheless and just enjoys the emotional and physical intimacy Haruka has finally allowed to unfold between them.

After all, Touma doesn't need the permission to pat Haruka's head - if this is what he is granted in exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from the song "There He Goes" by Gia Mantegna but unfortunately this beautiful cover doesn't have a full version so you can listen to the original as well! It's called "(There She Goes) Absent" by Neve ♡


	2. Thinking out loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minami isn't listening - or so Torao thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ToraMina  
> Rating: Gen | Tags: Mutual Pining, (Accidential) Love Confessions
> 
> Please enjoy Torao lovemailing Minami!

The meeting has finished a while ago and Touma and Haruka have already left through the door when Torao flops down onto the couch in the center of the room to take his phone and play around with one of his game apps.

  
Minami has stayed at the table to continue his work on their upcoming new song, his pen rushing along the sheet music to draw notes.

  
Torao could've left too but Minami's occasional humming and the tapping of his fingers against the table top has drawn him in like a magic spell. He enjoys Minami's company and he loves his music – and he got nothing else to do anyway so why not bathe in Minami's creative presence as long as possible?

"Minami, are you done soon?"

"Composing a song is not something you achieve easily."

Torao doesn't want to bother Minami while he is so focused yet he wants to keep the conversation.  
  


"All this talking made me so damn hungry."

"I see."

Ah, Minami's attention is fading away already.

Torao closes the app and locks his phone to peer at Minami and he is stunned by his beauty every single time anew.

Minami's calm expression that borders on bedroom eyes, his silky blond hair that constantly triggers the desire to touch it inside Torao. He knows the smooth texture of Minami's skin and his fingertips burn and scream to be doused by the coolness of it.

"Wanna go and have dinner with me later?"

"Hm."  
  


Yes, he's definitely not listening anymore.

Torao traces Minami's profile with his eyes and he itches to hold him, to kiss those soft-looking lips. It has always been easy for him to get it on with any woman but Minami is different. Minami is in fact not a woman and he would never, and has never, let himself be blinded by Torao's wealth nor his charm which makes Minami all the more special.

"My acquaintance owns a bar, we could go there afterwards?"  
  


Minami doesn't answer but continues to draw the sheet music and to add little notes on the side.

Torao settles his cheek into his palm and shifts his glance away from Minami. He feels a little helpless because he doesn't know how to convey his feelings in any other way. The atmosphere between them when Minami asked to get to know him better in order to write his solo song back in the day had been so nice and Torao even dares to consider some of Minami's statements as flirting.

He sighs deeply.  
  


"Minami, I love you."

A few moments later, Torao twitches upon hearing Minami's voice.  
  


"Did you say something just now, Mido-san?"  
  
  


"Nah, I was just thinking out loud.", Torao chuckles and casts his eyes back at Minami.

He immediately sits up straight and stares for a few moments, heart beating like crazy. Minami has stopped scribbling, his hand idle and the tip of the pen hovering just above the piece of paper.  
  


He has his face turned away from Torao but his fair skin is unmistakably tinted a ravishing pink. Torao's heart flutters like a stressed butterfly before he pushes himself off of the couch, shoves his phone into his pocket and approaches him. That's his chance.

He places one hand next to Minami's on the table top and bends down a bit.  
  


"Hey, Minami.", he says and it's only a hoarse whisper.

"What is it, Mido-san?"

"I'm talking to you so don't be impolite and look at me.", Torao says and tilts his head, the anticipation tearing at his guts.

Minami slowly turns his head towards him and Torao topples over inwardly. Minami's brows are drawn together – definitely not voluntarily – and he obviously tries hard to keep his lips relaxed instead of pressing them into a thin line. His face is rosy and Torao can't help a smile.

He slips back into old patterns, reaches out and takes a stray strand of Minami's pretty blonde hair between his thumb and index finger to gently rub at it.

"Do your best, Minami.", Torao smiles and eventually brushes the strand behind Minami's ear where it usually belongs, "I'm looking forward to our new song."

Minami's mouth gapes open ever so slightly and his hand rushes to touch his ear as Torao turns on his heels to leave the room, happiness plastered on his face.

"See you later for dinner!"

His brain might have tripped out for a second but that was defintitely the best slip up of his life and Torao decides to voice his thoughts more often from now on - tonight's date marking the begin of that undertaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say about this except: they gay for e/o and you can't change my mind.  
> Flustered Minami is so damn CUTE tho this will most likely be the first and last time I'll write Torao like this because my hc of a mentaltop!Minami is too strong.
> 
> Has nothing do with Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud" since I chose the title/line beforehand but.. it does kinda fit I guess?


	3. Wherever you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the center of each others love makes it hard for Torao and Minami to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ToraMina  
> Rating: Gen | Tags: Established Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing
> 
> I really don't have an excuse for this being so sappy.. nothing much going on here but them being in love.  
> "Wherever you are" by ONE OK ROCK gave me the inspiration!

Minami turns his head to glance at the digital clock that sits on the night stand. He briefly closes his eyes at the realization how late it is and detaches himself from the warmth to get out of bed.

The sudden coolness surrounding him makes Minami shiver before he picks up his discarded shirt from the ground to slip his arms into the sleeves. He is almost done to button it up when he twitches at the touch of a hand holding onto his thigh.  
  


“Come back.. there's still time.”  
  


Minami twists his neck to look over his shoulder and smiles.

“It would be troublesome if I missed my flight.”

  
  
“I'm gonna drive you to the airport later.”, Torao retorts, “That saves you at least half an hour.”

  
  
Minami sits back down on the bed and props onto his palms to lean in closer to Torao.

“Half an hour, ten minutes, no time at all.. it makes no difference, Mido-san. I'll have to leave eventually.”

“That's true, but..”, Torao says with slightly pursed lips, “you're gonna run off to Northmare for two whole weeks so..”

Torao shifts into an upright position and reaches out to cup Minami's cheek to caress it slowly. Minami nuzzles into the touch immediately.

  
“Will you be able to get by?”

Minami chuckles and looks softly at Torao, putting his hand over Torao's.  
  
“The better question would be.. will you, Mido-san?”

Torao's face twists into a frown.

“Don't make fun of me.”

Hand releasing Torao's, Minami closes in to connect their lips until Minami pulls back again, just enough to be able to talk.

  
“But I love teasing you.”

  
  
“Just teasing me?”, Torao asks and lets his hand slide down Minami's throat to eventually rest it on his nape while he snakes his other arm around Minami's body.  
  


“My, you being so needy is unusual..”, Minami chuckles but sighs pleased at Torao kissing the corner of his mouth.  
  


“Minami..”, Torao insists and gives him a peck, this time directly onto his lips.

The sensation of Torao gently scratching at his nape and the squeezing his kisses perform on his heart make Minami shudder and he feels like melting. At this point their tongues are already touching and Torao coaxes him towards lying down again by both pulling and pushing.  
  


“Mido-san.. _mhn_.. the time..”  
  


“Twenty minutes.”, Torao repels Minami's weak objection and shifts Minami to lie on his back so Torao halfway pins him to the mattress, all while their mouths continue to be busy with each others'.

Minami gasps when Torao drags his palm up his bare leg, fingers brushing the inside of his thigh.

“Mido-san, we can't-”, he utters, brows furrowed.  
  


“I know.”, Torao sighs dejected and runs his fingers through Minami's silky hair, “What a shame.”  
  


“You're so one-track minded.”, Minami pouts and pinches Torao's cheek.

Torao looks irked before he slumps down next to Minami resigned but keeps his arms around him and when Minami turns his head towards him, Torao makes their foreheads touch to look straight at him.  
  


“That's just how crazy I am about you.. I'm sorry?”

Any irritation Minami might have felt takes off and he feels heat creep onto his face. Torao really is way too straightforward sometimes. It was the same approaching Minami and the same with his confession. Straightforward. Honest.

And even though it makes Minami tremble with embarrassment and his heart flutter annoyingly sometimes he loves every single bit of it.  
  


How could he be mad at such dumb loveliness? How could he resist such clumsy affection, how could he not love such a tough yet fragile heart that snuggles up to his in such desperate need?  
  


Minami hasn't realized how long he has dwelled on these thoughts until Torao looks at him questioningly.  
  


A wide smile forms on Minami's lips and his gaze softens to such an extent, Torao feels goosebumps bubbling on his skin. His lips gape apart slightly as Minami touches them with the tips of his fingers.  
  


“I love you.”

“You..”, Torao grumbles after a few seconds, face flushed red, “You really like to make this harder for me, don't you?”  
  


“Fufu, isn't this what you wanted to hear?”, Minami chuckles and almost yelps when he is suddenly pressed to Torao's chest.  
  


“Yeah..”, Torao whispers breathlessly and then falls silent to simply enjoy having Minami close again.

Minami shuts his eyes and puts his arms around Torao to return the embrace, smiling against his shoulder.

“You know, Mido-san,”, he says quietly, “if you're getting lonely you can just call me any time.”

“.. I won't.”

Minami opens his eyes again but keeps quiet. He is upset at first because he hasn't expected such a reply yet he realizes the meaning of it when Torao squeezes him a tad more than he already does.  
  


Really, such a needy heart that hates to show its' weakness. So relatable and sweet, Minami wants to keep it all to himself.

“Then, will you wait for me?”, Minami asks and buries his face in the fabric of Torao's shirt.

The way they lie there huddled against each other, Torao is sure that Minami can feel his heart beat through his chest, feels his quickened breath and the heat of his skin and that should be enough of an answer but he wants to put it into words nevertheless.  
  


“Of course. And I will kiss you senseless once you're back.”  
  


“Will you think of me once in a while?”

Torao huffs as if Minami's question is the most stupid thing he has ever heard.

“I will think of you first thing in the morning and you'll be the last thing on my mind before I fall asleep. And if you do the same about me then I'll be with you wherever you are.”

Minami's heart flutters again, he gulps and runs his palms over Torao's back.

“Did you steal those lines from a song? That was way too cheesy.”

“S-Shut up..”, Torao grumbles embarrassed.

Ah.. Torao is not the only one being needy and desperate and Minami's promise to himself to be indifferent about them being separated crumbles right on the spot.  
  


Objectively, it's ridiculous to feel this way. It's only two weeks, it's not like they are separating for good or on bad terms. Minami suddenly realizes that it's the exact opposite that makes it this horribly hard to let go. He has teased Torao quite often about being so clingy but now the joke is on him. He sighs deeply and inhales Torao's scent to burn it into his memory.

“Minami.”, Torao says and pets the back of his head, “Time is up.”

Minami curls up against Torao's figure and presses his face against his chest.  
  


“Five more minutes..”  
  
  



	4. Take the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touma is fed up with being ignored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TouHaru  
> Rating: Explicit | Tags: Established Relationship, Kissing, Licking, (Soft) Biting, Handjobs
> 
> Usually it would be Haruka who wants attention so I thought.. let's make Touma the needy one this time!
> 
> Title comes from "I love Rock 'n' Roll" by Britney w

Touma is sulking.

He usually isn't the type to but when Haruka had invited him over to his house and with the additional mention that his grandmother would be away visiting a friend, Touma was bubbling with anticipation.  
  


To be frank – and yeah, it _was_ a pretty dick-driven expectation – he had hoped that there would be some sexier happenings scheduled on Haruka's agenda than playing games.

That said, it is Haruka being highly focused on his phone and Touma sulks because he's being ignored. _Give me ten minutes_ , Haruka has said. Well, his ten minutes became fourty and he's still not done.  
  


Though, Touma has to give credit to Haruka for being bold enough to flop down between his legs and plant his back against Touma's chest. That way, Touma is able to wrap his arms around Haruka, chin propped onto his shoulder, watching what Haruka is doing with mild interest.

At some point Touma let his hands wander underneath Haruka's shirt to leisurely caress his stomach and it made Haruka squirm briefly, yet he didn't protest. And Touma likes touching Haruka's bare skin, doesn't matter which part of it it is. He loves Haruka's scent, loves his warmth and simply being near him so he is thankful that Haruka granted him at least this much.  
  


While Haruka is concentrated on his game – the kind of Touma has never cared to waste time on – he has started to sing unconsciously. It has been a hum at first but turned into a quiet medley of different songs, mostly ZOOL's but there are also some lines and melodies Touma doesn't recognize.

Touma smiles.

"You're like a jukebox.", he says amused and is actually surprised that Haruka replies instantly.

"It helps me concentrate and I'm almost there.."

A quick look at the screen lets Touma know that Haruka is nowhere near _almost there_. He really doesn't want to act needy but enough is enough. They haven't even kissed once today and Touma's patience is running out.  
  


He starts out subtly, letting the tip of his finger circle around Haruka's navel before he dips into it though Haruka barely reacts. Touma furrows his brows and lets his hands wander off to the sides, brushing along Haruka's hip bones.  
  


The sensation of Touma touching him just a little beyond the waistband of his sweat pants forces a small gasp out of Haruka. Touma knows that if he continues this, it wouldn't be long until Haruka caves in.  
  


He licks his lips and keeps at the treatment for a while before he scratches at Haruka's hip bone with the nail of his thumb and Haruka flinches.

"Stop that!", Haruka exclaims indignantly, "I almost messed up my combo!"  
  


"I'm not doing anything?", Touma chuckles and presses his lips to Haruka's shoulder.  
  


Haruka grumbles.

"You know exactly what you're doing, you idiot.."  
  


"So what?", Touma breathes and proceeds to trail kisses along Haruka's neck, still caressing the skin of his hips.  
  


"S-Seriously..", Haruka stutters, his face flushing, "I'm so close to beat my high score.."  
  


"Go on.", Touma replies and briefly licks Haruka's neck, "I'll just busy myself in the meantime."  
  


He nuzzles the spot behind Haruka's ear and a glance to the side lets him know that Haruka's slightly trembling fingers have stilled, hovering above the screen. _Almost there_ , indeed now.  
  


Touma's hands dive deeper in and between Haruka's pants and his thighs, eliciting a choked moan from Haruka upon softly massaging them.

"God, you're annoying!", Haruka huffs, locks his phone and looks up at Touma, flustered, "Are you a kid?"  
  


Touma smirks at the scarlet color of his skin and shrugs.

"I just want a kiss."  
  


Haruka shivers at Touma's seductive expression.

"If that's all, then.."

He leans in quickly to lock their lips but the chaste kiss becomes two, then three and eventually melts into a deep one and Haruka clenches his fists around his phone.

"Nh..", he moans against Touma's lips as he feels hands creeping dangerously close to his crotch.  
  


Haruka flinches and breaks the kiss in the course of it due to Touma groping him fleetingly.  
  
"You pervert, wait a-", Haruka says, voice shaky and a prominent blush on his face when Touma interrupts him.  
  


"I'm afraid I can't wait any more than I already have.", he whispers and palms Haruka's growing bulge.

  
"Ah!", Haruka groans and whips his head back against Touma's shoulder.

Touma continues to rub him through his underwear and Haruka drops his phone to clutch at Touma's wrist. As Touma asks him if he should stop, Haruka merely replies with heavy moaning.

"Haru.. do you want me to keep going?", Touma whispers into his ear and teasingly pushes his fingers beneath the waistband of Haruka's boxers.  
  


"Don't.. don't ask..!", Haruka utters breathlessly and his whole body twitches, the grip on Touma's wrist tightening.  
  


"Is that a yes?"

Haruka is torn between admitting the need to be touched further by Touma and his stubbornness to say no because he is embarrassed down to the bone. The decision is quickly made as Touma kisses and licks the shell of his ear - Haruka sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and nods a few times, the back of his head rubbing against Touma.

Given consent, Touma drops a kiss to Haruka's temple before he slowly pushes everything Haruka wears on his bottom down with both hands until his clothes stretch around his thighs.  
  


Haruka immediately closes his eyes upon his semi-hard erection being exposed and slaps his free hand onto his mouth when Touma starts to jerk him off. Feeling Haruka tremble in his embrace, seeing his flushed skin and hearing the muffled moans forces Touma to gulp.

Making Haruka feel good like this is one of Touma's favorite things, because when he touches him in this specific way he turns into a Haruka no one else but him knows. An absolutely adorable and sweet mess and he wouldn't show this side of Haruka to anyone no matter how much money or fame he is offered. This is Touma's secret and his alone.  
  


A surge of profound love causes Touma to attach his lips to Haruka's neck yet again, kissing, licking and eventually biting down on the skin gently while he brushes his index finger over the tip of Haruka's dick which makes Haruka jerk and cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck, you're so cute, Haru..", Touma groans heatedly and speeds up his hand movements.  
  


"Shut u- _nh-ah_!"

The other of Touma's hands that has fondled Haruka's stomach and hip until then now reaches up to remove the barrier in front of Haruka's mouth he has built with his palm.

"Don't hold your voice back.", Touma sighs enamored and persuades Haruka to turn his head towards him again.  
  


Haruka has his eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment, sweet moans and strained sighs escaping his throat. The sight is simply too much for Touma and he proceeds to kiss him enthusiastically.  
  


Upon slipping his tongue inside Haruka's mouth and changing the angle with which he pleasures him, Haruka claws at Touma's thigh next to him and the little noises continue to drip from his lips like thick honey, even as his mouth is busy kissing Touma intensely.

Haruka's mind is already hazy and messy enough but when the first tingle of his nearing orgasm shakes his body he breaks the kiss to moan exceptionally loud. He immediately tries to hide his face and squirms, hoarsely breathing Touma's name.  
  


It feels like his heart is about to beat right out of his chest, the amazingly good feeling clouds Haruka's thoughts and he shudders as Touma sets his palm around his chin and a part of his throat to keep his head up.  
  


The low, heated groans Touma sighs into his ear as if he is pleasured directly himself and the warmth of his hand rubbing at his by then pre-cum covered dick in a fast pace make Haruka want to explode right on the spot.

“Ah- Touma, I'm.. _ah_!”, Haruka's voice is close to being whiny and his legs tremble immensely as Touma kisses the corner of his mouth before he returns to his neck where he sucks on Haruka's skin.

  
“Nnh!!”, is all Haruka is able to manage as he comes, spilling his climax onto Touma's hand and his own thighs.

His tense muscles finally relax and he is breathing like he would after practice, the grip of both of his hands on Touma eases too. While Haruka is slowly unwinding, slipping into the pleasure of his afterglow, Touma keeps pampering him with kisses and nuzzles wherever he can reach with his mouth.

Haruka exhales, enjoying Touma's affection.

“Haah.. now I'm exhausted..”

  
“Did it feel good though?”, Touma asks and Haruka scrunches his flushed face.  
  


“Don't ask the obvious, you idiot.”

He grits his teeth before he raises his head to kiss Touma, who then chuckles.

“I have to admit that was a good song.. it makes me want to push that button again.”

Haruka puts his pants in order and detaches himself from Touma to turn his body around and face him.  
  


“I'm not a jukebox, y'know. But now that you started to spout such nonsense, how about you put in another dime and.. sing along?"

Touma smirks and tilts his head.

"Heeh, so you do like the metaphor after all."  
  


"Shut up.. or you're starting a solo career tonight.", Haruka huffs and glances at the undeniable arousal between Touma's legs.  
  


"That's impossible."

Haruka narrows his eyes.

"You don't think I'd just leave you like this?"

"No..", Touma says, his voice firm but a smile on his face, "I mean singing without you, that is."

Haruka pauses and he forgets to breathe for a moment. That statement is not the figurative arrow of love piercing his heart – it's more like a sledgehammer that sends him straight to heaven with a single hit.  
  


Haruka raises his hand to his mouth to cover at least half of his now burning hot face.

“Y-You are so.. so..”, he tries to be mean but he just can't think of a way to be sarcastic in that moment.  
  


“So in love with you? Yes.”, Touma laughs and leans in closer to an even more riled and flustered Haruka.

  
“Ahh, shit! I give up!”, Haruka groans eventually and throws his arms around Touma's neck to boisterously kiss him.

  
  


The morning after, Haruka constantly complains about the missed chance at his game but Touma just can't take his anger seriously because for all the nagging, Haruka sure likes to cling to him during the whole day – uncharacteristically so.


	5. Kiss it better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three very different ways to kiss and Minami loves them all (to ease his pain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MinaZool  
> Rating: T | Tags: Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining
> 
> The idea for this work attacked me out of nowhere, tbh I just wanted Minami to kiss all of them? And elaborate on how they go about it lol But suddenly feelings were involved and.. ngh..
> 
> Big thanks to my beta reader Kirvee <3 sorry for being so stubborn..

  
It's unusual and might even seem inappropriate but when Minami feels sad or agitated kissing his fellow group members is what helps him feel better.  
  


It all started with Touma trying to cheer him up when Minami had trouble finishing a song he was working on. Touma's hand was resting on his shoulder, he was flashing a smile that almost blinded Minami and Touma's face was so close it stunned him.  
  


Touma's soothing presence calmed Minami and a surge of unbearable affection welled up in his chest before the sudden urge to lean forward and press their lips together overwhelmed him. The following kiss took both of them by surprise but the moment they connected the veil of frustration was lifted from Minami's mind like mist blown away by a gust of wind.

  
Touma was petrified when Minami wrapped his arms around his neck, prolonging the kiss instead of pulling back in order to call it an accident. It happened in the spur of the moment, yet the sensation of Touma's lips on his own replaced all of the negativity that had accumulated inside of Minami and exchanged it with such a warm and fuzzy feeling that he was simply unable to stop.

  
He couldn't help a chuckle looking at Touma's dumbfounded expression right after backing off and Minami apologized for his brazenness but Touma was unable to do anything but gape and blush furiously. His reaction was indeed so adorable Minami felt like doing it again right on the spot.

  
That was when Minami understood what he needed, what he wanted – and he was eager to find out if this would work with the other two as well, given the fact that he trusts and likes them just the same.  
  


Haruka was quite confused and of course asked for a reason. Minami didn't just kiss Haruka devoid of a warning but inquired about it beforehand which was probably why Haruka was a little calmer, though not less flustered than Touma in doing so. Minami couldn't hold it against them that they were reluctant at first but he appreciates that both of them accepted his rather strange request after vaguely explaining it to them.  
  


Torao on the other hand didn't question his reasons at all, he was sold the second Minami asked for them to kiss. That being the case was supposed to alarm Minami, at least to a degree, but back then he didn't really care for he had achieved his goal by receiving Torao's consent.

The basic rules were simple – Minami decides who, when and where. He never kisses them in front of each other, that's something he doesn't allow. It's not because he feels like he is doing something bad or because he is afraid that one of them might get jealous; Minami simply deems it something very private.

  
He is literally seeking comfort when he shares kisses with them and Minami chooses wisely who to busy himself with depending on why he doesn't feel good: when he's doubting himself he kisses Haruka to get back on track, Touma takes his frustration or anger away and Torao eases his sadness.

  
Minami had a hard time admitting that, at some point, those were not the only reasons anymore why he indulges them frequently. More often than not he catches himself wanting to kiss them just for the sake of, well, kissing them. Every single touch shared between them feels good, feels _amazing_ and it makes his heart race merely thinking about being intimate with them that way.

Truth be told, Minami got a little scared of his own feelings and desires upon realizing them for what they were because aside from Haruki he had never been emotionally close to anyone and now there were as many as three people he was smitten with at once.  
  
  
Well, each of them has their own charm and their kisses are so different yet breathtakingly good that Minami doesn't want to miss any of their lips on his ever again.

**The Boar  
  
**

Minami hasn't kissed Haruka as often as the other two yet but for what it's worth, Haruka obviously hasn't kissed _anyone_ often at all. Minami doesn't know whether it's due to Haruka's tsundere tendencies or his age but Haruka is always flustered when they kiss.  
  


It's Haruka's inexperience, that sweet, sweet innocence of his that heals Minami though he is sure that Haruka is going to be a great kisser given time. Until Haruka turns into that demanding hunk he predicts him to be in the future, Minami enjoys being the dominant lead, challenging Haruka by driving him up against walls to overwhelm him.

  
The way Haruka almost claws at Minami's clothes and the soft noises he produces upon their tongues touching is so cute that Minami sometimes can't help but tease him a little. For example, moaning his name when they take a moment to breathe turns Haruka into a trembling mess and Minami takes great pleasure in licking his lips to urge him on.  
  


It's simply adorable how Haruka can't keep his salivation under control or his skin from flushing darker shades of red with every passing minute. The finishing blow for Haruka is when Minami wipes his lips with his thumb before he thanks him for the meal and flashes a sly smile before he turns away to leave.

**The Dog**

  
Touma is gentle, always. It was to be expected that Touma is a pleaser and Minami shudders at the thought of his bottom lip being nibbled on by him. Touma might be a little nervous in the beginning of their make-out sessions but he adapts fast and he quickly learns what Minami expects in general; what he wants from him.  
  


He often cups Minami's cheeks or gently holds onto his neck while kissing him in a slow and sensual pace. Touma's lips and tongue have a coarseness to them that literally rub Minami the right way and he tries not to moan too loudly when he is pleasured by them.

  
He loves how Touma is overpowering him in such an unobtrusive way, demanding yet considerate; it's simply perfect. Touma is also very creative – sometimes he kisses the corner of Minami's mouth, gives him a peck and then kisses his bottom lip until he softly sucks on it which makes Minami feel tingly all over.  
  


This is one of the many reasons Minami has a hard time ending their sweet time at some point and he feels the effect of Touma's kisses linger for quite a while even after Minami is finally able to detach himself.

**The Tiger**

  
Kissing Torao is a blessing yet like punishment at the same time. It's not only the fact that Torao is the most experienced, he is also the most passionate. And when that horny idiot pulls him close, entirely locking him in his embrace to kiss the hell out of him, Minami can't help but get weak in the knees.  
  


The resolute way he holds Minami during their alone time in combination with the softness Torao's voice lowers to when he whispers Minami's name in-between their kisses makes his heart flutter and his body tremble.  
  


Unfortunately, Torao sometimes breaks Minami's rule to not get too hot and heavy while their mouths are busy and that throws Minami off instantly. Not because he doesn't like being touched by Torao like that, on the contrary – but kissing means just _kissing_ and a little groping is fine too though Torao just can't keep his hands to himself.  
  


Minami truly regrets putting Torao in the doghouse now and then because his technique is addictive. The roughness of his kisses, the untamed passion he puts into every touch of their lips makes Minami shiver and crave for more every time.

Yes, it really is a strange coping mechanism, Minami knows that very well. His deep-rooted feelings of love don't make things any easier since he fears that their unusual agreement might fall apart one day. It could as well last forever but then again, the thought of being forced to choose between them is not that far-fetched and it distresses Minami from time to time.  
  


He doesn't want to and definitely couldn't bear to lose any of them, not after everything they've been through. It is such irony that those are the exact worries Minami wants them to kiss away but as long as each of them is fine with it he sure as hell is going to continue to demand their lips and claim their kisses.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quoting Deji: "Minami is emotionally constipated and I love him" orz  
> hah.. now I really wanna write a nsfw continuation, someone stop me--  
> PS: my Toumina is showing, whoops


End file.
